The Chase
by Unobtrusive
Summary: Axel is a bachelor faced with spending New Years Eve alone, Namine is an attractive young girl bored with her life. One fateful meeting will betwixt their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Fireworks flashed in the sky, and the crowed 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the sky flowers. The smooth skinned red head stood atop the clock tower of Twilight Town, surveying the fireworks from his own point of view. And his point of view was bleak. Magnesium, phosphorous and other metals being burnt to create pretty lights, big whoop. For a pyromaniac, it was nothing special.  
After his ascension from mere mortal to a heartless, Axel had forgotten all that he had left behind, and so missed none of it. But there was something still nagging in his brain that he should feel something more than just... emptiness.

A flash of white caught his eye, and Axel trained his vision downwards once again.  
A cute young blonde slowly picked her way through the crowd of people, blatantly ignoring the spectacle over head. There was nothing new about it. They did it every year for the New Years celebrations. And every year it was the same. Get a little drunk, find a hot guy, go back to his place and sneak out in the morning. Namine was sick of it, she wanted a real relationship, with a real person. Not just the object she kept hidden inside her sock drawer.

Axel stared, entranced at the girl. She was flawless. Each step she took away from the spectacle was balanced, almost planned. Her delicate white dress flowed down to her knees and caused Axel's mind to drift to his midriff, imagining what lay under the pearly folds. Something inside of him began melting, and filling his chest with the bitter sweet taste of want, need and lust. Without hesitation, he began climbing down he outside of the clock tower, his black cloak flowing out behind him like the wings of a bat.

Namine continued on her way home, ignoring the wolf whistles from the boys around her. She'd seen them all before anyway, they were nothing special. As she turned to holler back to a particularly vulgar cry, a red patch caught her eye. As the sea of people parted, she saw that the red patch was connected to a face, a face with the most darling emerald eyes that she had ever seen. She slowed just a little and allowed the face to catch up to her slightly, then resumed her pace.

Axel grinned inwardly as the blonde noticed him, and chuckled happily when she became entranced with his, so he thought, stunning good looks. With a flick of her dress, the girl continued walking. Axel made no rush to follow her, as he knew that there was no way that she could lose him. The girl rounded a corner, and Axel followed obediently.  
Shit.  
Lost her.


	2. Chapter 2

Namine giggled as she ducked swiftly into a doorway, grateful that it's occupants weren't deciding that now would be a good time to step outside

Namine giggled as she ducked swiftly into a doorway, grateful that it's occupants weren't deciding that now would be a good time to step outside. Her face was flushed with excitement that the handsome young man might be following her, and her prayers were answered as he wandered past her hiding spot, his red mane of hair flicking side to side as he searched in vain for her.  
A few seconds after he had passed, she stepped out of the doorway and began to follow him.

Axel grumbled to himself impatiently. Why was he following the stupid girl anyway? Maybe he'd just imagined her… No, he couldn't have. The crowed had acknowledged her presence so she must have been substantial, not just some whimsical day dream.  
He passed through many multi-colored outfits, each one more elaborate than the last as people gave way to their inner desires and embraced the new year. A few times he saw a flash of white dress, or a glimpse of blonde hair, but each time he was disappointed when the dress was the wrong design, the hair in the wrong style, or worn by a male.  
Axel sighed glumly, contemplating defeat.

Following just a few passes behind, Namine watched as the man struggled to comprehend where she had disappeared to. He whirled around often, and she startled when she believed that he had caught sight of her. A wide grin spread across her face when she realized that he had seen someone else, someone that wasn't her. This game is addictive, she thought to herself. I should play more often.  
Deciding to give the man a glimpse of what he was after, Namine coolly breezed past the red head, allowing him ample view of her behind.

Axel nearly fell over when he saw the blonde flow past him, melding around the crowed as if her form was made of water. And what a form it was… The white dress hugged her hips delicately, showing off all her curves. She noticed him staring at her, and threw a smile behind at him before continuing on. Axel was determined not to lose her this time, so he followed as close as he dared. They both knew where this was going to lead, but neither of them was willing to instigate it. It was now a battle of wills, 

Namine felt his eyes burning on the back of her head, as if his concentration was enough to light her on fire. A thought flashed through her mind like a meteor. Beautiful, but oh so incredibly dangerous. Was she bold enough to pull it off? Would the man see what she was trying to do and play along, or would he turn away in disgust?  
There was only one way to find out.

She slowed her pace slightly, allowing the red head to catch up to her. When he was just a few steps behind she stopped suddenly. Just as planned, he bumped into her from behind.

Axel didn't have time to alter his course when the girl suddenly stopped. Her bumped straight into her, unsure of how to act. He began to mumble an apology, wishing that he had a better line when two pale arms curled up behind his spiky red hair and locked around the back of his head.  
The hands wound back down, caressing his chest, and leaving a note in his breast pocket. In a flash, the girl was gone again, leaving a dumbstruck Axel wondering whether he was the cat or the mouse in their little game. 


	3. Chapter 3

Namine giggled as she ducked swiftly into a doorway, grateful that it's occupants weren't deciding that now would be a good time to step outside

Namine's heart almost crashed through her chest as she hurriedly walked away from the handsome red head. That was the biggest rush she'd ever had! His body pressed tight up against hers, her hands intertwined around the back of his head, his spicy scent filling her nostrils… He smelt like cinnamon. She giggled as she remembered one of the properties of cinnamon.  
It was an aphrodisiac.

Axels hand flew to his pocket and withdrew the not that the blonde had left their. With shaking fingers he tried to open it, but he dropped the small piece of folded paper. With a snarl, he dropped to his knees and picked it up off the dirt. Inside there was a single sentence written in a hurried manner.

_My name's Namine, what's yours?_

He stared blankly at the piece of paper for a minute. Something about the name refused to let his mind work normally. It was as if that little bit of emptiness inside of him was shaped exactly like her form… Shaped exactly like Namine.

Namine paused slightly, unsure of where to go next. People were mulling towards the town square where most of the festivities were taking place, but there was a smaller crowed heading down an alleyway. Normally she would have gone with the larger group of people, but tonight she felt… Risky. Plus she knew exactly where the crimson man would follow her to, and so that was the path she took.

Axel finally awoke, and scrawled quickly on the back of the piece of paper. He clenched the note tight in his fist and pressed forward, determined to find Namine once more.  
He reached a corner, with the town's large center square to his left and an alleyway to his right. The square was packed with people, all laughing and singing merrily. The alley was being quickly emptied of people as they rushed through it to the street on the other side. He quickly mulled over the choices. Square with many people or dark alley way with only a few people?  
He turned right and followed the alleyway down.

Namine's footsteps clacked loudly against the cobblestone street, amplified by the walls around her. It was dark in the alley. The lights from the main streets didn't reach this far down, and instead there was a circle of lamp light at either end of the alley with ominous darkness in the middle. Her beating heart was no longer trembling from mere excitement, but now also from fear. She had never come this way before, and the group of people that she had followed down here were now long gone. She was, for the moment, alone.

Axel entered the alleyway just as the crowed of people exited it. There was one person lagging behind them. A girl in a white dress. Axel squinted through the darkness and grinned. It was Namine.  
He began walking quickly but silently towards her. She wasn't to know that he was behind her until he wanted her to.  
The red head quickly caught up to his quarry, and he trailed her for a few seconds before tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

Namine jumped and started to scream before a leather gloved hand was placed over her mouth. She involuntarily breathed in, and calmed down almost instantly when she recognized the scent. Cinnamon. The hand moved from her mouth as its partner snaked across her midriff, and slowly slid down her neck, leaving a trail of fire behind on her skin. The hand stopped at the top of her breasts, tracing lovingly across the seam of fabric and skin where her dress met her body. The leather felt no where near as good as what she imagined the mans skin to feel, and she yearned for the contact.

Axel's hands both moved towards Namine's breasts and began to lightly trace around them, never fully touching them; even though it killed him not to do so. Namine's head lolled back and rested on his chest, and the contact startled him, but he did not falter. After what seemed like an eternity, but could only have been a few seconds, Axel slipped one gloved hand down the front of Namine's dress and deposited a slip of paper between her breast and her skin. As soon as this was done, he reluctantly withdrew both of his hands and stepped back from the girl, but not going too far in case she fell.

Namine gasped as the hand reached inside her dress and caressed her breast slightly. All too soon the contact was over, but had left a little surprise in her bra. The hands disappeared, and she stood there stunned. Her little ploy had worked better than she could ever have imagined. She reached into her bra - grumpy that it was her hands and not the strangers - and withdrew what she knew would be the note. She unfolded it carefully, noticing that the note had been crumpled before smoothed out and carefully folded, and read what was written on the back.

_I'm Axel, do you live around here?_


	4. Chapter 4

Namine giggled as she ducked swiftly into a doorway, grateful that it's occupants weren't deciding that now would be a good time to step outside

Namine re-read the note, taking in Axel's handwriting. It was completely unlike her own. It was smooth, symmetrical and precise. Beautiful. She listened intently, wondering if the man – Axel – was still nearby. She didn't want to turn around like a girl in a movie, only to find him gone, so she called out his name.

"Axel?"  
He froze. Her voice was like wine and his ears drank every drop. Speak again bright angel! "Axel, are you still there?" He decided finally to speak at this.  
"I'm right behind you."  
Namine turned and nearly fell forwards into his arms. Not that it wasn't her plan, mind you. She inhaled his delectable scent once more, allowing the smell of the aphrodisiac to take its effect on her senses. Wrapping her arms around his compact frame, she felt the muscles in his body shift to accommodate her own. Namine looked up and stared into his bright green eyes. They sparkled like emeralds with their own light shining from deep within, and she could feel herself falling into their liquid depths as she was dragged down, down, down…

Axel examined the girls face as she stared up at him, and memorized every contour in her porcelain skin. She started craning her head towards him, as if she was being pulled by some force beyond her understanding. Axel neither encouraged nor dispelled her notion, and waited until her face was mere inches from his before bending his head down and kissing her sweet lips. He giggled softly as he ran his tongue along the soft grooves of lips, she tasted like Passion pop.

Namine moaned as she felt Axels tongue flick across her lips, and she opened them to willingly receive it into her mouth. As they thought a miniature battle for supremacy, switching between each others mouths, Namine managed to shove Axel against the wall behind him and wrap her leg around his waist.

Axels back smashed against the hard bricks and he almost bit his – and Namine's – tongues as his back protested against the piece of mortar that was unfortunately jutted out in just the wrong position. He felt something smooth and silky wrap around his thigh and lock tightly behind him. Realizing that it was Namine's leg, he dropped one hand down to rub along her thigh, getting increasingly higher and moving her dress up in circular motions. Axels fingertips grazed the top of her panties and he moaned deep into her mouth, using his free hand to draw her closer to him.

Namine regained her senses and pulled away, holding her hands against Axels chest to keep him at bay. "No." She whispered, her voice low and husky. Axel stepped forward to kiss her again, but she pushed him back against the wall. "I said no. You can wait." Axel looked at her quizzically for a second, unsure of what to do. Namine turned and wrapped his arms around her waist, and began walking out of the alleyway from the way they came. "Don't worry." She whispered up at him. "You wont have to wait too long…"


	5. Chapter 5

Axel opened his bleary eyes and stared around the room in which he found himself

Axel opened his bleary eyes and stared around the room in which he found himself. The first thing he registered was that he was naked and on the floor, two things that always seemed to bode ill for him.

. Looking up, he saw the bed beside him was unmade and that his clothes were on top of it. Laying underneath his clothes was the girl. Namine. The night came back to him in a blur of pleasure and lust. Their meeting, their courtship, and their made dash to Namine's apartment to seal the deal. Axel grinned and ran a hand through his mane of red hair. Sure was a good way to start off the New Year…  
Namine was still asleep, so Axel took the chance to attempt to crawl back in to bed with her. He tip toed as softly as possible around the bed to the other side and placed himself down behind Namine, wrapping one arm around her still form. Groggily, her head rose and Axel stiffened, worried that he had woken her. He released a sigh of relief when her eyes remained close. Her lips puckered slightly and Axel gave them a quick peck, leaving Namine to smile and drift back off to sleep.

She dreamt that she was twirling around in a magnificent golden ballroom, dancing the Tango – the dance of passion – with a fiery partner whose hair was the colour of fire, and whose eyes danced with mischievous charm. He was the only one that she had seen from the moment that she had entered the hall. They gravitated slowly towards each other, drawn by some supernatural pull that each must dance with the other before the night was out. Now here they were, dancing as if their lives depended on it. Twirling, dipping, changing direction but always pressed close together and a passionate and tight embrace.  
Her partner kissed her lips and she swooned, relishing his tangy taste on her tongue. Slowly the dream melted away, but her partners embrace remained. His breathing was deep against her back, his arms wrapped tight around her waist. Namine smiled and waited silently until he awoke.

The new day dawned, heralding a brand new year.


End file.
